Play it Again
by GASPLudwig
Summary: I'd heard of Paul Walker, though I'd never met him. He was smooth and good looking and angry and has had sex with basically all of the girls in La Push, even their mothers. At least that's what I heard. This boy now, standing in front of me, didn't really live up to my expectations.


For some reason ten in the morning on Mondays felt like waking up in the middle of the night. Still, there was only about a week left of summer and I wasn't gonna waste it lying in bed all day. I hauled myself out from under the covers and out of the bed until my feet found the freezing cold floor. Before I could think about it, I was walking down the hallway towards the bathroom, sporting a nice pair of Spongebob underwear and a t-shirt that belonged to Embry before he hit puberty.

"Embry! Hurry up! I have to pee!" I bang my fist on the bathroom door, rushing him out of the shower. I swear he showered longer than anybody I knew. It was like he was trying to take up all the hot water, I swear. "Embry Call!" I holler louder, "I'll pee right here on the floor and tell mom it was you!" I threaten, and the door swings open so fast I jump. Except it's not Embry, it's Jacob Black, towel wrapped around his waist and eyebrows raised high. "Oh shove it up your ass, Jake." I narrow my eyes at his giant grin.

"Try to get by me." He teases, his ginormous body blocking the entire doorway.

"You're not funny I have to pee." I exclaim, pushing against him but he doesn't budge. Jake and Quil had been hanging out around the house for years which was good because nothing was ever boring, but was bad because it was just like having two more brothers hanging around.

"Fine," he sighs dramatically, "But put on clothes before you come downstairs."

"Don't tell me what to do." I snap, moving around him into the bathroom and slamming the door as I hear him pounding down the stairs. Don't get me wrong, I had every intention of getting changed before going downstairs to face whatever mischief the boys had set up, but I didn't need Jake telling me to. After finishing my business and returning back to my room I have to search for something to wear. I settle on some jeans and my favorite shirt that one of the boys got me for my birthday years ago. It was a light grey that matched my eyes and thin and loose and I loved it.

Fully dressed, I rushed down the steps to the promise of coffee, running fingers through my dark curls until they were a nice long wave and out of my eyes.

"Goodmorning Princess," Embry calls bitterly from the kitchen. I'm about to say something snarky back but when I enter the kitchen I come to a dead halt. There were more boys than usual. I was used to Jake and Quil being over this early, but not the three or four other guys who were gathered around the table drinking our coffee.

"There better be coffee left." I say, not knowing what else to really say in a situation like this. Who were these people? Did Embry actually have other friends? How come I'd never met them before? I couldn't even remember seeing any of them.

"How about some pancakes, sweetheart?" Quil asks and my hand find the back of his head to deliver a solid slap. Someone laughs in the room and my head whips towards the sound as I reach the coffee pot. It's one of the taller guys, who's leaning against the counter like he didn't care about anything in the world. And he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Is he okay?" I ask the crowd, breaking eye contact with the boy when I realize it's been a few minutes. I pour myself some coffee and take a big gulp to distract myself.

"This is Paul." One of them introduces, but the boy is still staring at me and not saying anything. His friend nudges him but he still doesn't react. I look over to Jake, Quil, and Embry who are all staring at the Paul guy with what seemed like confusion and anger. I'd only ever seen Embry mad a few times, but this seemed like something else. If he was mad because Paul was talking to me he had nothing to worry about, it's not like I was interested or anything.

"Hi, Paul." I offer in greeting, hoping to slice through the odd tension in the room. His eyes grow at my words and he opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm Paul." He tells me in a rush, seeming breathless. I give him a nod in understanding, my brows raised high. I roll the name around in my head for a few minutes before I realize who he is.

"Hey are you Paul Walker?" I ask, intrigued, and I watch his friend cringe. I'd heard of Paul Walker, though I'd never met him. He was smooth and good looking and angry and has had sex with basically all of the girls in La Push, even their mothers. At least that's what I heard. This boy now, standing in front of me, didn't really live up to my expectations.

"Can we talk to you outside?" Jake, Quil, and Embry stand up in unison, but he doesn't really have a choice before the three of them are dragging him out the door.

"So," I say to the other two boys, "Who wants to watch Ellen?"


End file.
